Skeletal Siege Engines
The Undying Legion's artisans have created specialized siege engines from meat and bone, that were still as durable as any other siege engine. Below is a list of rules for Skeletal Siege engines, new types of siege shot and the Meat Wagon siege engine. 'New Siege Engine Rule:' Skeletal Engine- ''In spite of the name, these siege engine are made up of meat and tendon as well as bone. All parts have been magically enhanced so they are as durable as a normal siege engine. Additionally, due to their undead-like nature, skeletal siege engines can be repaired by any effect that creates negative energy, such as Inflict spells or channeling negative energy. They eventually reknit themselves as well, repairing 1 HP/minute. Finally, the parts are semi autonomous, requiring one less crew than normal(min 1) to load, aim and fire. They are capable of moving as directed by any effect that controls undead, such as the Command Undead feat. In this case, the engine always has a movement speed of 20 ft. 'Undead Siege Engine Ammunition: Animating Shot-'' This shot can be fired from any siege engine. After the initial impact, all living creatures within 20ft of the impact take 4d6 negative energy damage(Will DC 16 halves). Undead creatures in the area heal that amount. Any creature killed by a Scourge Bomb in the area animates as a skeleton.'' Ghoul Keg-'' The Ghoul Keg is similar to the Scourge bomb, except that the area damage is halved and all targets that take damage are exposed to Ghoul Fever. The infection DC for the fever is increased by the Damage Dice of the siege engine that fired the shot(Example, a light catapult firing the shot would increase the infection DC by 4). ''Plague Bearer Ball-'' This weighted shell requires a huge or larger siege engine and can be fired from a ballista, Bombard, cannon, catapult, meatwagon, or trebuchet. It adds 2 extra damage(Example, heavy ballista would do 6d8 damage with this shell). On contact, the shell bursts open releasing a fast, unkillable hill giant zombie. Any creature killed by this zombie, rises as a fast unkillable zombie in 1d4 minutes. ''Scourge Bomb-'' The Scourge Bomb is a barrel filled with toxic fluid that can be launched from a Catapult, Meat Wagon, or Trebuchet. The fluid in the barrel is caustic enough that any direct hit to an object ignores hardness. Upon contact with air, the fluid vaporizes, and any creature within 20ft of the initial strike takes the siege engine's damage as acid damage. Any creature killed by this damage is eaten away down to the bone, leaving their gear intact. These bodies can be animated without any material component. A side effect of this ability is that they can also be raised, such as with the raise dead spell, without a material component as well. 'Nekeharan Meatwagon The Nekeharan Meatwagon is a unique necromantic engine. It has a roller studded with black iron spikes and several metal lances in the front that act like a battering ram. It has a long throwing arm on top that acts as a standard catapult. Its secondary function is to roll over the battlefield collecting bodies. It always has a collection of bodies that can be animated. Any creature that can channel negative energy can expend 2 uses of their channel to animate a corpse stored in the wagon. Arcane casters can expend a second level or higher spell to get the same effect. The Meatwagon can fire any of the Undead ammunition. Its standard ammunition creates a 30ft radius cloud that lasts for 1 round and sickens living creatures inside it,(Fort DC 14 negates). Creatures killed by the Scourge Bomb in this cloud are animated skeletons. The wagon counts as a skeletal engine and requires a crew of 2 to load, aim, and fire the catapult. It takes 2 actions to load the wagon and 1 action to aim it. The normal crew can also use the ram.